That Butler, In Love
by CharlotteM126
Summary: A century after Sebastian stopped serving Ciel, he begins to have disturbing dreams. These dreams lead him to a Miss Raiyalin Kaptoire whom he falls in love with. When Ciel mysteriously returns, Sebastian is torn when his Lord orders something that even one hell of a butler might struggle with... WARNING: Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, mild sensuality, OOC, & OC
1. Chapter 1: That Butler, Dreaming

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it (if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction, it would be _my_ fiction). I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T (Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Ch. 1-That Butler, Dreaming**

_Sebastian Michaelis was on one knee dressing his young master, Ciel Phantomhive. The Earl was still only half-awake, and kept his eyes shut sleepily, as Sebastian swiftly and easily buttoned his shirt. When Sebastian had finished, he stood up._

"_Finished, my Lord." _No sharp remark from the master?_ The demon thought. He glanced over at Ciel, who appeared to be falling asleep standing up. He involuntarily reached out a gloved hand to his master. A split second before he made contact, Ciel's eyelids snapped up, revealing a pair of striking sapphire eyes._

"_SEBASTIAN!" Ciel Phantomhive roared in anger, an evil glint in those deep, beautiful eyes._

Sebastian woke up with a start. When he found himself in a plush bed in a spacious room, he relaxed against the pillows and sighed at the vivid nightmare he'd been having. That was the only bad thing about sleep. It was generally a luxury, since sleep was wholly unnecessary for creatures like Sebastian. However, lately he had been forcing himself to sleep less and less, due to being haunted by recurring dreams of a young boy, Earl Phantomhive, whom he'd made a contract with recently, only about a century ago.

Meanwhile, only a few miles away, a slim, raven-haired girl tossed in her sleep from her own dream. But unlike Sebastian, she didn't remember much when she woke up. Only one image stayed in her mind-that of a somehow familiar man, dressed all in black, with longish, choppy, ebony hair. Who was he? She could feel the answer in the very back of her mind, refusing to come out.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled cackle. She whipped her head around, twisted her body in all directions searching for the source of the creepy laugh. Then, after what seems like decades, she found it. It was her.

Sebastian couldn't figure out why he continuously dreamt of Ciel Phantomhive. True, the boy was gifted in many ways, calculating, and cunning for his age, yet he hadn't been anything particularly special, just another soul that Sebastian hunted. And while Sebastian most enjoyed the souls of the passionate-yet-cold and the conniving-yet-innocent, he had devoured so many decent souls lately that he could not tell one from the other. So why dream of Ciel out of all those souls?

He _would_ figure this out, just not today. _I sound like a smoker attempting to quit_, he thought to himself in disgust.

The girl screeched in horror. How could such a sound be coming from her without her noticing? She hadn't been laughing though…was it coming from inside of her? As if the voice could hear her thoughts, the demonic (excuse the pun) laugh came again. This time, whoever was laughing was shrieking between gasping for breath. Then it happened. The dark-haired beauty's rib cage started to vibrate.

"Wha-" she started to say, but was interrupted by a final shriek. All was silent in the ancient, lonely mansion. "What the hell . . . ?" Raiya thought out loud as she tried to keep herself from shaking.

Sebastian was dreaming again.

_This time, he was undressing Ciel, preparing him for a bath. When he pulled the shirt off Ciel's small frame, a smirk pulled up at the corners of the Earl's mouth. He then opened his mouth and began to laugh. He laughed so hard, he was convulsing on the bathroom floor. He gasped for breath, and shrieked with increased laughter that was almost inhuman. Sebastian, in his dream state, could do nothing but stare as his master let out one final derisive scream before collapsing in stillness, nothing more than a vulnerable young boy, naked on the bathroom floor._

Sebastian instantly knew what was going on, but he didn't want to believe it. He was up and out the window in a millisecond. He had to hurry to the Kaptoire House before the traumatized person recovered.

TBC…

**A/N:**

Hope you like it! I'm going try to add a chapter once a day. I should be able to do that now that I'm on summer break. So excited for this! Please review, whether you like it or not! I'll take any suggestions!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: That Butler, Caring

Hey, so yeah this is Ch. 2! I already gave warnings and disclaimers and stuff but just in case you missed the memo:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-for a reason, even though there's nothing overwhelming yet (Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

For those of you who like this sort of thing, please enjoy & review!

**Ch. 2-That Butler, Caring**

Frozen in fear for the second time that night, Raiya stared up at red. The eyes seemed to be pools of swirling red, almost as if the red was alive.

"Don't be afraid." The voice behind the red eyes said, with an eerie calm. Raiya ripped her gaze off the red orbs long enough to take in the body attached. He was tall and slender, but there was something about him, perhaps a fiery spark in his eye, that revealed an ungodly strength. The way he was looking at her now, made her feel as if he could see through her pale skin and slight build and straight into her soul. She shuddered involuntarily, and gasped when a long, ice-cold finger suddenly pressed against her lips.

"Shh . . ." Sebastian whispered to the girl quickly. She was frightened, he could tell that much. Her haunting green eyes opened wide, dark lashes framing the emerald disks. He inexplicably wanted, almost _needed_, to comfort her, to explain why her life seemed so strange. He hadn't ever felt like this about a human-or had he? There were so many humans, so much time. The mystical man shook his head so quickly and slightly that it was almost imperceptible. But Raiya noticed.

"Wha-" she started to say. Sebastian snapped his gaze on hers.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" He growled from the back of his throat.

"I only wondered wh-" she began again.

"Shut up, my Lord!" Sebastian's eyes turned burgundy again as the full impact of his slip hit him. He let the tense silence drag on, not blinking. Not that he really had to anyway. A familiar voice pierced the air.

"Sebastian Michaelis!"

Raiya recognized that voice. She had heard it in her dreams, she had heard it in waking hours, she'd been haunted by its vibrations just now. Was the voice somehow connected to this man, who had frozen since the voice called out? Then it occurred to her that this could be a plot devised between the voice and this, this . . . well he looked like a butler, so then: this black butler.

Sebastian saw a new, whole different sort of fear alight those green, green eyes. He leaned over her bed, and over her small figure. He slowly put his arms up and reached around her fragile shoulders. He wondered if his hugging was alright. He hadn't made such affectionate human contact in decades of his own accord. The closest he had ever gotten to anything remotely resembling human emotions was with, he realized, Ciel Phantomhive. His memories became jumbled again, and he could hardly see straight, a rare occurrence for a hell of a butler.

The demon could feel the tightening of the muscles under the mortal's soft, delicate skin, and her warm, raspy breaths gently blowing on his face. Mr. Michaelis would never, ever admit it, but he held on a moment longer than necessary.

_He hugged me_, she thought. At least she _thought_ that's what he was trying to do. Under normal circumstances, Raiya would never accept a hug from a strange man, but this was not a normal circumstance. The coolness of his body radiated off him; it was like opening a freezer in the summer. She felt herself relax into his surprisingly hesitant arms. He seemed the type to have "hugged" plenty of women, so why was he being so careful? Then she realized he was still hugging her.

"Uhh!" a strangled cry escaped her lips, and she pushed him off. The surprised look on the man's face was priceless. Raiya had guessed right. Women did not usually like to push him away, but rather the opposite. What she did not know, was that Sebastian never returned their interest. After Sebastian stumbled ever so slightly backwards, the evil voice returned. This time, the laughter was accompanied by a voice.

"Oh, Sebastian! (peals of laughter) I see you have been busy, my old friend!" the voice cackled. "Have you guessed what has been done? Of course you have, after all, 'if a Phantomhive butler can't do that much, he isn't worth hi-"

"Master, please be quieter, so as not to disturb the young lady." The black butler said calmly. She looked back and forth between the area of her rib cage and the man. He was staring intently where she now held my hand against the slight vibrations. She could tell the mysterious black butler knew more than he let on. The voice struck again.

"You! Ha! You can't tell me to be silent! I have been cooped up in a growing _female's_ body for two decades! Surely you are glad to hear my voice after so long? Isn't that correct my . . . butler?" She could just imagine the smirk on the face of the owner of that voice! Surely the butler (she had seemed to have guessed his occupation accurately) would not take that crap without any retaliation!

"Yes, young master." Said the black butler evenly, going as far as to bow!

"Sebastian, what I am about to say is an order! Do you understand?"

"Yes . . . my Lord."

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Ch 3 to come ASAP! I'll be busy for a couple days, so may take a little while.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: That Butler, Surprised

This new chapter was done sooner than expected! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it (wish I did...)__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark/mature themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Ch. 3-That Butler, Surprised **

"You will only tell the woman enough to satiate her curiosity. No more. Our contract is not over. You will continue to obey me, even though I have not gotten my revenge, because my soul is still intact, thanks to a little . . . ah, _hitch_ in the plan. I trust you know what I speak of?" Earl Ciel Phantomhive's voice rang out, even though his body was nowhere to be seen.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Very well. Free my soul, and do as you like with it. Eat it, kill it, whatever. Just free me, Sebastian." The voice cracked and took on a childlike quality, "Free me. _Please_."

Sebastian could not help but raise his eyebrows when his master said "please". One thing Ciel upheld before all else was his dignity. He would never ever beg, especially from someone as lowly as a mere butler.

"Now that that is settled, I can continue to grow restless in this very _feminine_ body." Ciel's voice dripped with distaste. Sebastian muttered so low to himself that only another demon could've heard him,

"A very feminine body indeed."

Raiya's "very feminine body" gave a violent shudder before she collapsed on her bed. Her breathing was labored. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at the fragile human form. She sunk into the mattress, leaving an indent in the soft white sheets. Her long dark waves were fanned out behind her. The almost translucent white night gown she wore fluttered against her skin in the chilling breeze that came from the window Sebastian had used to enter.

But Sebastian strongly suspected that there was more to this young woman than her porcelain skin and delicate manner. There was something about her, maybe it was those eyes, that hinted at a strength beyond anyone-any human at least-that Sebastian had encountered.

"Beautiful," Sebastian murmured, before turning to exit the way he came in.

A golden eyed demon with rectangular glasses jumped in the window, almost knocking over Sebastian.

"Who the hell are y-" Sebastian stopped when he saw the gelled back black hair and butler's attire. "Oh. How very _pleasant_ to see you, Claude."

"As with you, _Sebastian_."

"Why have you come here?" The Phantomhive butler inquired, although he already had a pretty good idea.

"As you have guessed", Claude Faustus smirked, "I have come to see how your precious Ciel Phantomhive is doing."

"Ciel is not here." Sebastian said curtly.

"True, true," Claude agreed, "But his soul is. And I intend to devour it."

"Even if I would let that happen, you can't at the moment. He is trapped inside of-" Sebastian was cut off by Claude, who smiled in an evil way that only demons can.

"Ahh, my dear old friend, don't you know? He is not trapped. I put him there."

Now, to be clear, it is not often Sebastian Michaelis is surprised, or caught off guard. But e stood shocked, not really sure what just what went down.

"Y-you . . . YOU SICK PHYCHO!" Mr. Michaelis could think of nothing more intelligible to say.

"Maybe I am. But at least I admit it. I don't go around pretending I'm some kind of saint waiting for the 'good souls'. At least I _know_ I am evil, the exact opposite of everything good. I accept it. I don't allow myself petty _emotions_ with _mortals_. You do know that's against the demonic code, don't you Sebastian?" Claude cocked his head, pretending he was truly intrigued by what Sebastian's answer would be. Sebastian just narrowed his eyes.

"Your point, Claude?"

"Only that well, if you were to fall in love with a certain . . . " Claude glanced at Raiya "human, things could be rather disastrous." Claude turned around and was about to hop out the window, when he looked over his shoulder and added, "Oh, and Ciel? Your little pet? Yeah, he's mine. _If you know what I mean_. I know I'll see much more of you, _dear_ _brother_." And with that, he was gone.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

That's right, Claude and Sebastian are brothers! I see lots of demon sibling rivalry in past. And present. I don't know about future though! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Next chapter will focus on Claude and Sebastian. The one after that will go back to Raiya, when she wakes up.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: That Brother, Claude

Yay! Chapter 4! Haha it's kind of a background chapter, not too much action really. But hey, you've got to understand what's happening! It's longer than the other chapters, so hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. Only the green eyed girl belongs to me._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Ch. 4-That brother, Claude **

Sebastian's fists were clenched in anger. _How dare he . . . _he thought. Moreover, how could he say that Sebastian would fall for that girl anyway? And did he have sex with Ciel? Or worse, did he rape him? Ciel was like the little brother he never had. But wait, he did have one-Claude. But Claude was nothing like the Earl. No, Claude Faustus was very different.

From the day Lady Faustus had discovered she was pregnant, Sebastian was forgotten. He often spent his days lurking around in the shadows of the woods and of his baby brother. Growing up, everyone loved Claude, and Claude was well aware. Sebastian was the quieter of the two, and always got pushed aside when Claude came around. If Sebastian ate his vegetables, then Claude would eat _everything_ AND compliment their mother. Sebastian was always second best. And to be blunt, it sucked.

One day, nine year old Claude wondered where his brother went when he disappeared for hours at a time. He decided to follow him. He kept on his brother's tail stealthily. He came across a well worn path that led into a large wood. Claude reasoned that there was nowhere else for Sebastian to go . . . he must've entered *gulp* those woods.

Thirteen year old Sebastian heard the crunch of the leaves behind him, and knew someone was following him. He had a fairly good idea who that someone was, and decided to play along. At this point, he was so rejected he didn't care. After a long walk, he finally found the place he loved-an open meadow. It was the only place the sun could reach in the whole dark forest. He felt lighter and happier there than anywhere, even in his own home. He looked up, allowing the sun to warm his pale skin and melt away his frustration.

Claude looked on from behind a tall oak. _This is what he does, _he scoffed_. How utterly boring._

"Claude." Sebastian said very calmly. Claude's unique golden eyes-that everyone was ever so fond of-widened. "Claude, I know you're there. Please come out."

Claude obeyed his brother and stepped out from behind the protection of the tree.

"W-what do you want, Sebastian?" he asked shakily. Sebastian gave a twisted smile. It was closest thing to happiness Claude had seen Sebastian's expression resemble since he could remember. Even in family photos, Sebastian would wear a forlorn, tired sort of smile.

"I want you to stand," Sebastian grabbed his younger brother's shoulders and pushed him to a patch of shade. "righhht here. Perfect!" Claude nodded trustingly. Sebastian stood next to him, and waited. He summoned his anger from thirteen years to the surface and began to shake. A dark gray cloud flew in overhead and blocked the sun. A demon's voice called out.

"Sebastian . . . I see you have company. Have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I want the chance to prove myself equal, no above, my brother here, Claude. In ten years, come back and we will be ready for you. In exchange for letting my soul go, you may take the first five souls I make a contract with."

"Very well. I will return, and I will do as you wish. But I expect my five souls. A deal's a deal, Sebastian." The cloud suddenly disappeared and the sunshine returned. Claude was looking up wonderingly at Sebastian, who turned on him and said in a low, harsh voice,

"You are not to mention a word of this to anyone. ANYone! Do you understand?" Claude quickly shook his head up and down.

"Good. Now leave and pretend you never followed me." Claude did as his brother said. He had no idea what it all meant, and had no intention of finding out. He enjoyed being the perfect child, with no responsibilities while his brother did all the hard work. This lifestyle would not last however. When Claude was nineteen, exactly ten years after the incident in the meadow, he found himself back there again. His feet took over and he couldn't control what they were doing or where they were going. He found Sebastian already there, smirking at his discomfort.

"Well, well. I see you've made it, Claude." He looked up at the darkening sky and shouted, "We are ready." The cloud came down to Earth. They both saw black. Then pure white feathers began to float down on the brothers. But when the feathers came in contact with either Sebastian or Claude's body, they turned red.

When they woke up, they were covered in white-turned-red feathers. Claude looked about and cried out,

"What have you done? Where are we?"

Surprisingly placid, Sebastian answered, "We are demons. I've been given a chance to prove myself. Against you. So to be fair, we are both demons. And in return, the demon who made a rather complicated contract with me, gets my first five souls. As for our location, we are in a train station in England. You can go almost anywhere from here. Goodbye, Claude." Sebastian walked off into the crowds of people, waiting to board.

Claude was so disoriented and surprised, he didn't know what to think first. Here he was, nineteen, dead to his family, and now forever a demon? _Aghh, SEBASTIAN!_

From that day on, Claude lost trust in people. Not just people, but everything and everyone. He just did as he was told, got souls he wanted, and pretty much wandered about. He vowed never to invest meaningless emotions into anything or anyone again. Even souls were just meals he had to attain to survive.

Meanwhile, Sebastian hunted his first five souls for the demon's exchange, as per contract. He changed his surname to Michaelis, (after his father, Michael), so as to differentiate from Claude. But these souls were harder meals than intended, and it wasn't until _at least_ 20 decades had passed that these souls could be handed over, finally ending the contract. Now it was up to Sebastian to finally prove himself against Claude Faustus. Claude had found another master to serve, Earl Alois Trancy, and Sebastian had found his sixth soul-his first _real_ soul-in the shape of Ciel Phantomhive.

_Yes, Ciel Phantomhive_, Sebastian thought, _how very different he was from Claude. Ciel wanted power, revenge and to be accepted in the adult world, but Claude wanted nothing more than to stay in his perfect childhood and remain constantly adored. He loved all that attention. Claude is more of a child than Ciel. And if Claude hurt Ciel, my _true_ little brother . . ._

Sebastian snapped out of his little trip down memory lane. The green eyed girl was starting to regain strength, although she seemed to be shivering so violently her teeth chattered. She was clearly trying to speak, but was finding it difficult as she shook so much.

"B-butler. W-w-what is-"

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

I love cliffhanger endings ;) not that it's really a super important line, but yeahh. Review if you like, hate, or don't care! Sorry for any typos it's like 2 in the morning and I'm too lazy to use spell check :P

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: That Butler, Distanced

Hi readers! So this chapter is short and not that good, but it's what I have! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Miss Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Ch. 5-That Butler, Distanced **

"B-butler. W-w-what is your n-name?" The green eyed girl looked up with such an open curiosity Sebastian almost laughed out loud.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And you are?" He inquired keeping up the formalities to be taken as a gentlemen, but the ravenous hunger for information about the dark haired beauty clawed at his stomach.

Raiya, despite her shivering and chattering, suddenly sat up straighter and lifted her chin an inch.

"My name is Miss Raiya Kaptoire. I left my home some time ago and made a life for myself. The only thing that I kept the same is my last name. Even Raiya is not what I was born into." Raiya wasn't sure why all this was coming out of her mouth. She never over shared, especially not with strangers. But this black butler, Sebastian, made her feel safe and she was inexplicably drawn to him in every way.

"And what, may I ask, were you born into?" Sebastian said low and soft. Raiya's already ragged breathing hitched when she heard the faintly disguised desire in the handsome man's voice.

"Raiyalin," She whispered, "After my grandmother."

"Raiyalin," Sebastian repeated, letting the syllables roll off his tongue, "I like it. It suits you. Beautiful, exotic, delicate, yet filled with an underlying fire." He stopped talking, and just looked into her eyes. They were hypnotizing and he felt his heart begin to race the longer he stared. Raiya was the one to break the gaze. She could feel her heart flutter in her chest as Sebastian eventually looked away, a light pink creeping up through his face.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." He bowed his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Raiya answered, unsure of what to do next. In the back of her head, the events of the night came back to her in flashes. That voice and that laughter, this man sitting on the end of her bed, words exchanged that she didn't understand, and then that last guy . . .

They sat in silence.

"Sebastian," she started. He loved how she said his name. She made it sound protective and romantic, rather than harsh and evil. "Who was the other man that came in just now? He looked a bit like you, actually." She watched the butler's face close off, betraying any emotions, good or bad.

"He is no one of importance. Do not stress yourself over him, please. I must be going, good night." Sebastian really was planning to leave too, but that awful voice returned.

"Hahahahaha. HaHaHaHa HAHAHAHA! Oh Sebastian, is that what you call flirting? Haha You make very good entertainment, butler. Very good indeed!" Ciel continued chuckling. "But have you forgotten our little deal? I will remain silent when you follow my orders! Where are those aesthetics of yours, Sebastian?"

"I apologize, my Lord. I was a bit . . . preoccupied. I will carry out your orders at once." He replied. "In turn, I expect you not to wreck havoc on the poor body and soul you share space with."

"Whatever." Ciel loved getting the last word. Sebastian turned to the tiny hunched over form on the bed. She didn't see it, but he swallowed a rather large lump before opening his mouth.

"Miss Kaptoire, you currently have a second soul in the shape of Ciel Phantomhive, my master. He shouldn't disturb you as long as I carry out his orders. He is in an angry state, as he has most likely been trapped in there since your birth and kept as a sex object before that, by my _dear_ _brother._ That is the man who came in before that you asked about. Now I assume your curiosity is satisfied so I will leave now. Good bye." Sebastian finally left without any interruptions.

_Ugh,_ he thought_, I have to free Ciel, decide what to do with Ciel, KILL CLAUDE, and . . ._ he gulped, _stay away from Raiya as much as possible._

At the Trancy Estate, Claude chuckled to himself. His brother had always been jealous, and so this is what he got for toying with Claude's life. Mr. Faustus had every intention of making this as existence as painful for Sebastian as possible. Which was why, all those years ago, he went in search of a medium. His name was Grell Sutcliffe.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Ignore any grammatical/spelling errors haha and please review, it boosts my confidence which helps me write more faster and better : ) Next time will be from Claude's point of view more and there will be some Grell thrown in there lol!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: That Brother, Plotting

Hey : ) So here's chapter 6! Enjoy! I know there's a lot of flashback type stuff in here but that's how I really have to explain stuff. Yeahh and please review it helps me be inspired to keep writing!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Ch. 6-That Brother, Plotting**

Claude Faustus stepped into a red and gold tent. He saw a figure with cascading red hair sitting on a mahogany chair. She had a sign on the table in front of her. It read: _Reel Past & Future Teller Here_. Claude wondered if the medium was aware of her spelling error. He went up to her table and cleared his throat.

"Miss, I would like-" He didn't get to finish. Suddenly that long hair that looked strange enough at a distance was right in his face. The woman was lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ahh! A customer!" she laughed, "Now you handsome thing, I am not a woman in body, BUT I'M ONE IN SPIRIT!"

"Uh . . . . " Claude was speechless. The woman-no MAN-whisked him into the mahogany chair he was just sitting in.

"Sit, sit! Now tell me your dreams, _wishes_, DEEPEST DESIRES!" he shrieked. Claude swallowed.

"I want to see what will happen to my brother. I want to make sure I beat him out." As Claude said it, he knew it was the truth. When no answer from the strange medium came, he looked around the tent. He was sitting on the floor, looking at Claude with puppy dog eyes.

"Ohhh! I knew I liked you! What did you say your name was?" Grell asked, practically drooling.

"Er, I didn't." Claude replied stiffly. This guy was making him so damn uncomfortable!

"Well surely you can tell me now?" Grell batted his eyelashes furiously.

"Uh Claude." Claude was getting pissed off now, "And since you like to ask so many questions, here's a couple for you: What the hell is _your_ name? And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh, such boring inquiries! My name" he gave a little twirl, "is Grell Sutcliffe! And let's just say that spelling error on my sign is not a mistake." Grell suddenly pulled out a chainsaw out of nowhere. His long finger reached for a purple button at the top.

"Ooooo! I never get to press this button!" Grell squealed like a crazy fan girl.

"And why is that?" Claude asked warily.

"Because usually my job is to look at people's past, not their future." It was the first serious thing Grell had said so far. "I must warn you, Claude, this will be a little painful, but I don't need to cut very far." Claude's eyes widened, but he had no time to react before Grell dug the whirring machine into his left arm. Movie strips flew up all around the pair, and the reel of the future began to play.

The movie played in short clips. A tall man, dressed all in black was fixing tea (Earl Grey) for his first real master, Ciel Phantomhive. The Earl was laying a red dress over a casket. Next butler Sebastian was attacking an angel on the Eiffel tower. Then the scene switched to Sebastian leaning in about to take Ciel's soul. After that, as Sebastian searches for his second true soul, he meets an ebony haired beauty. Despite the lines drawn between mortal and demon, Sebastian makes advances. Switch the scene again, and the girl's harsh black hair is softened by a wedding veil. Another clip and Claude sees himself with a brat master, Alois Trancy who dies before accomplishing his goal. He sees himself alone and bored, and then he watches Sebastian and his bride fall onto a bed.

"AH, STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Claude shouted. Suddenly, he was back in the tent with a small wound in his left arm. He panted trying to catch his breath enough to register what he saw. Grell smirked at his condition.  
"I love when I can make my men go weak at the sight of me! Ah hahaha" Grell laughed, "Now do you see what the purple button does? And what I am? Why I am used to watching _reels_?" A look of horror crossed Claude's face.

"You-you're-you're not . . ." Claude stumbled over his words as the reality of Grell's true form hit him. "You liar! You dirty grim reaper! How dare you! You press the reverse button on your scythe, it plays the future _cinematic record instead of the past! Aghhh YOU!" _

_"Don't be angry at me! Now that you know what is currently destined to happen, you can do everything you can to change it! Change something so that he doesn't fall in love with that girl! Pfft I want him!" Grell winked and packed up her tent. "Well, time to go! Goodbye Claude!" And she was gone. _

_Claude wasn't going to do Grell any favors and break up Sebastian and his future wife. No, no, that would be too easy. He smiled quite evilly as he formulated a plan. _

_ Claude Faustus was finally seeing his plot work out. If he didn't have to work so hard making sure it still worked, he would sit back and eat some popcorn. Theoretically speaking. And if he liked popcorn. Anyways, Sebastian and Raiya were finally getting close. ____The closer the better, __Claude thought, ____it will cause my brother all the more pain. Once he realizes there's really only one way to get Ciel's soul and obey his master like a good butler, he'll have to choose.__ Claude chuckled quietly to himself to as not to wake his brat master. _

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Next time, I'm gonna go back to present with Sebastian, but I'm not really sure what to do. . . any ideas would be great! Your encouragement means the world to me!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: That Master, Remembering

Hey all! So this is kind of a crappy chapter so sorry ahead of time : ( Also, my computer broke down yesterday but it's good now so my minor panic attack is officially over! So that's why I didn't add a new chapter yesterday. Besides I needed a day to think of how to continue this crazy plot!

Please enjoy, review, and continue to support me, my best friends AKA my fantastic readers! Love you guys!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. Yupp, we all now I don't own anything but Raiya._

_**Warning: By now? Really? C'mon, if you don't like, don't read. Lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Ch. 7-That Master, Remembering **

Within Raiya, Ciel Phantomhive was freezing his butt off and felt oddly sleepy. He noticed he got tired faster since his body died. The most surreal thing had been watching his own funeral. And that undertaker seemed _way_ too interested in the casket. At least his parents hadn't had to attend their son's funeral. Ciel knew that a child dying before his or her parents was more unnatural than anything that had happened to him, even with all the angels and demons he'd encountered. To be honest, Ciel wasn't sure why any part of him was still alive. He had just wanted to die and leave all these worldly troubles behind. He had gotten his revenge and wanted Sebastian to take his soul. After all, that damn butler had kept his precious aesthetics all those years. As much as Ciel liked to torture Sebastian, he would always feel safe under the demon's care. The contract was still intact though, so why hadn't Sebastian made any effort to free him? Surely Claude couldn't have that much power over his butler? With a shudder, Ciel blacked out. He dreamed. Or rather, "nightmared" if you will.

It was a strange dream. It was like he was watching himself, but found he couldn't speak. It was a true out of body experience.

Ice cold hands touched his bare back. An oily slick voice simpered.

"Oh, Earl Phantomhive. You don't know how much I've wanted you. Your soul is so charred on the outside, but so pure inside. Mmm . . . " This guy was completely freaking Ciel out .

"Who the hell are you? Get your hands off me, you pervert!" The tall man dressed in black simply chuckled and proceeded to "pat" Ciel on the back, resulting in more of an abusive slap than anything else.

"I am Claude Faustus, the brother of your _precious_ Sebastian, and also Earl Alois Trancy's ah . . . _butler_." Claude smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth-no, _fangs_. There was something in the way he said "butler" that made Ciel hesitate, and he let an audible gasp slip from his lips. Claude could feel the young boy's muscles tense up as the realization of who he was-and what he was-fully sunk in. But by that time it was too late, Claude had already roughly stripped him of all his clothes, and proceeded to undress himself in a savage fashion; he simply ripped the expensive suit off his admittedly "_fit"_ body. Ciel squirmed when he heard the fabric tear.

"W-what are you doing? Claude! Stop!" Ciel shouted.

"I heard you calling for me, Ciel. Patience." He meant to "pat" Ciel's head, but sorely miscalculated and smacked him so hard against the floor he was knocked out. Claude quickly (and guiltily) looked right and left with his rather creepy golden eyes.

"Whoops. Tee hee!" Claude tittered. Unable to help himself any longer, he began the destruction of Ciel Phantomhive. First, he forced himself into the small, fragile form in front of him. When he was fully "satisfied", he moved on to extracting the soul. If Ciel hadn't been such a stubborn boy, it would've gone much faster, but Ciel _was_ stubborn. Claude grew extremely impatient with the process. At last, Ciel's body was departed from his precious, precious soul. Claude studied the lifeless body for a moment. It lay exposed, bruised and dirtied. The demon noted with sadistic pleasure that the boy's hips were protruding at a very odd angle, most likely due to his unwanted sexual advance. Claude brought the body to the undertaker.

"Hmm, veryyy interesting, very interesting indeed!" exclaimed the undertaker when he saw the battered body. "I finally get to beautify and dress this little creature!" He quickly shut the door in Claude's face, uninterested in his seemingly obvious role in Ciel's death. The undertaker did notice as he cleaned the body up that it somehow seemed emptier than other bodies, particularly for a child, but he didn't think much of it.

Claude left the undertaker to his work, and returned to the Trancy estate, with Ciel's soul in tow. He was hypnotized by the purity of the thing glowing in the blackness of the night. It was beautiful, and more importantly, it was HIS. This wasn't the same as all those games he'd beaten Sebastian at before. It was different because this time, he didn't just want what Sebastian wanted to piss him off. He actually would love Ciel's soul for himself, even if it wasn't Sebastian's. But it didn't hurt that this was supposed to be Sebastian's first true soul and Claude had stolen it. He smiled. But it wouldn't be long before Sebastian confronted him upon discovered his missing master, so he thought it would be smarter to temporarily place Ciel's soul away for a very special type of _safekeeping_.

Ciel woke up. He hadn't known that had been what happened to him. His body had been violated! By Claude of all people! Demons, whatever! Ciel proceeded to scream.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Let me know what ya think! And as always...

THANKS so much for taking the time to read!


	8. Chapter 8: That Butler, Ordered

So super short chapter, but the next one will be longer, because of a Sebby/Raiya scene! So hope you enjoy! Excuse any typos and yeahh : )

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Chapter 8-That Butler, Ordered**

Raiya awoke screaming. Or no, it wasn't her. It was that wretched voice again. Her stomach dropped when she heard that piercing scream of anguish. She thought of the butler who had comforted her earlier, then suddenly shut her out and left. Before his name could even leave her lips, Sebastian had hopped back in the window.

"Miss Kaptoire, I apologize for my master's rudeness. I-"

"Raiya." She interrupted.

"What?" Sebastian glanced at her, startled.

"Just Raiya, or Raiyalin if you must, but not Miss Kaptoire."

"Of course, Miss Raiyalin." Sebastian replied. Raiya sighed. Why was he being so formal? Before she had sworn he was going to lean in and kiss her and now . . . "Well, as I was saying" Sebastian continued, "I'm sorry for Ciel's inappropriate and disruptive behavior. He must've been disturbed by a dream flashback."

"Is there any way to quiet him?" Raiya asked.

"I'm not sure, Miss Ka- err, Raiyalin." Sebastian turned to her stomach, which would look extremely strange to an outsider, but Raiya understood. "Ciel?" he asked.

"Sebastian." Ciel replied.

"Ciel, please try to hang on at least through the night." Sebastian pleaded.

"When will you let me go, Sebastian? I want to move on. I'm cold and I can't rest without these dreams." Ciel complained.

"Ah, so it was a dream. What was this last dream exactly?" Sebastian inquired, not entirely sure he wanted to know. Ciel recounted the horrifying nightmare. Sebastian quickly took in a breath. "That dirty bastard! How dare he! Ciel, I'm sorry I let this happen. It never should've. That one moment I was unguarded on the bridge, when my contract arm was cut off, Claude swooped in and took your body and soul . . . and I should've noticed stupid Drocell's doll handiwork. I still cannot believe he managed to make one of you before we killed him all those years ago, and that I FELL FOR IT." Sebastian spat disgusted with himself.

"You were weakened, Sebastian. Don't beat yourself up. What's happened happened. The point is, how do we get me out of here? Do you know how?" Ciel saw his butler hesitate. "You do know, don't you?"

"Well, yes, my Lord . . . but-"

"But what?" Ciel cried, "I ordered you to free me! Ordinarily that would be enough! What does it take Sebastian?"

The Phantomhive butler took a long breath before saying quietly, "You are right, ordinarily it would be enough. But this is no ordinary circumstance. See, Claude is inexperienced at tampering with body and soul matters. He didn't replace Miss Raiya's soul with yours, like he should have. He just added yours into her body. The only choice I have is to . . . " Sebastian swallowed, "kill Raiya's body to free both of your souls. Then I devour yours, and I guess I'd get a grim reaper to take Raiya's. It would be cruel and selfish to keep her soul for myself. It's _your_ soul I want, Ciel."

"I don't see the problem, Sebastian. Fulfill the contract! What is one more mortal body and soul to us?" Ciel wondered if Sebastian had some sort of connection with Raiya he hadn't thought of.

"My Lord, there is also the matter of finding a grim reaper who wouldn't tell on us, so to speak." Sebastian pointed out.

"Well," Ciel smiled slyly, "there's always Grell."

"Ugh." Sebastian shuddered, "As much as I don't like it, I suppose it'll have to be Grell."

"So we're all set, then. This is an order: Get Grell, kill Raiya, and RELEASE ME. Oh, and make Claude feel deep demon pain for all of this. And _now_ I'll make an effort to be quiet, Sebastian. I promise."

"Yes . . . my Lord."

TBC . . .

That's chapter 8! I finally have some ideas planned out now, so hopefully my writing improves! Review and as always...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	9. Chapter 9: That Butler, Intertwined

Chapter 9 finally! I know it's later than expected, but it's really sweet. Also I noticed my chapters are getting shorter . . . oh well. It's quality not quantity, right? Well, enjoy and any feedback and suggestions are welcome : )

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. Simply, Raiya is from me & everything else is not from me._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, sensuality (in this chapter) & romantical stuff)_

**Chapter 9-That Butler, Intertwined**

A pair of green orbs stared up at him in the darkness, wide-eyed. The wind howled outside, and goose bumps rose on the girl's pale skin. But when she spoke, her voice was surprisingly steady.

"I won't let you kill me." There was a steel determination in her eyes that made Sebastian believe her.

"I know." He said simply.

"I can't let you take away my life like that! It just started! I need to find a proper husband and I can't risk my family name and-"Raiya stopped suddenly, processing Sebastian's response for the first time. "Wait, did you say 'I know'?" Sebastian smiled slightly.

"That is correct Raiyalin." He answered her.

"Oh. Oh, well then . . . what will you do? You have to follow Ciel's orders! If you don't follow him, then what happens?" Raiya's voice rose in volume as she slowly became more and more hysterical, "You can't afford to violate a contract, Sebastian! What are you just standing there for? You have to do something, but don't you dare kill me! I have so much to do . . . so much! So much to do . . ." she murmured in a crazed frenzy. "What if-"

She froze as cool, yet soft lips connected with her own. It began sweet, but she quickly detected urgency behind it. Before she knew what she was doing, Raiya had knelt on the bed and kissed the black butler back. Sebastian was surprised when he felt those rosy lips press back against his own. He hadn't expected her to comply that quickly, if at all. He hadn't been thinking in kissing her, but all he could think about as she ranted was how beautiful she looked. Her long, dark hair danced around her shoulders as the wind outdoors increased, in contrast with the stark white in her nightdress that flowed around her, doing nothing to hide her beautiful, slender figure. But in the end, it was more than just her hair, the pink in her lips, her pale skin. What it came down to was the fire in her green eyes. There was a spark of pure defiance and he was awed by her palpable desire to live, which was exactly what he had always lacked. Sebastian had always blended in with the background, not caring much for life at all as he made his contract with that rather lenient demon all those years ago.

Sebastian had kissed human women before, but this was different. This was for no purpose of a master or out of boredom. This was for his own needs. And he did need this. Raiya was warm. She perfectly complimented his icy skin. When he felt tiny hands placed around the back of his neck, he then felt compelled to wrap his clothed in black arms around the girl's delicate waist. They pulled each other closer, their bodies pressed against each other. To both, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, human and demon, intertwined. Sebastian started to slip the nightdress off Raiya, when she pulled back. Her breath was clipped, coming out in short pants.

"No," she whispered. "I can't. I'm not married, or even engaged." Sebastian opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he saw the steely look in those endless emerald eyes.

"Yes, my Lady. But if you don't mind . . . "He leaned in again and she didn't fight him. The two fell back on her plush bed, just as Grell had long ago predicted. Raiya opened her eyes, despite how heavy her lids felt. She noticed Sebastian's eyes were _red_ instead of the deep mysterious black they'd been earlier. She didn't gasp, but somewhere in the back of her mind she thought,_ I'm having a nightly affair with a demon_. But this thought was quickly followed with _He's supposed to kill me, but he's kissing me so oh well._ Sebastian who was good at what he was doing and _knew_ it, planted a very slow and sweet kiss on her slightly parted lips ever so softly. Raiya's head swam and she had difficulty forming a coherent thought. Finally Sebastian rolled over onto his side next to her. He pulled her closer into his body, a protective half circle. They both faced the still open window. He whispered,  
"Raiyalin, sweet dreams." Both Sebastian and Raiya drifted asleep with smiles still on their faces.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

LOVE my readers 4ever and always!

THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10: That Butler, Torn

Hello! Chapter 10 is here! It's a bit of a fluffy filler but that's ok. My next few chapters will be more exciting, I promise! But this chapter is still cute and sweet, don't deny it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. PS-I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, somewhat dark themes, some violence, mild sensuality, romantical & cutesy)_

**Chapter 10-That Butler, Torn**

Sebastian and Raiya woke up to birds chirping outside the window. His arms were loosely hugging her middle, and her pale hand rested palm up on the creamy pillow. As the pair stirred, the previous night's events came flooding back. Despite the fact that Raiya clearly remembered that she was to be killed by Sebastian, she couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the covers and into the secure crevice of his solid body. Sebastian watched Raiya wake up, little by little. It seemed magical to him how much humans needed sleep. Without it, they were cranky, unsavory, and completely useless. He started to get up when he saw her thin black lashes flutter open, revealing eyes of a bottomless green sea, but she let out a small sound of protest.

"No, Sebastian. Stay." She spoke softly, as if still in a dream. _Am I in a dream,_ she wondered. It didn't seem possible that she had found someone who made her feel so alive. Taking her time, she rolled over to face the demon, who held a steady gaze on her unashamedly.

"So what do we do now?" Raiya asked.

"I-I'm not sure, Raiyalin." This particular phrase was not familiar coming off of Sebastian's tongue. If only there was a way he could free Ciel's soul without harming Raiya! Just wait until he saw that brother of his! Claude was going to pay for this dearly.

"Sebastian, promise me something."

"Yes?" He had a bad feeling about this, but agreed anyway.  
"Repeat after me. I, demon Sebastian Michaelis . . ."

"I, Sebastian Michaelis . . . "

"Butler of the Phantomhive household,"

"Butler of Ciel Phantomhive,"

"Hereby swear that I will not kill . . . "

"Hereby vow that I cannot kill . . . "

"Miss Raiyalin Marie Kaptoire."

"the beautiful Lady Raiya." Sebastian hadn't it word for word exactly, but it held the same-maybe greater-meaning. But he knew that what he'd promised was near impossible.

"Amen." She added.

"Amen? But it's not a prayer." Sebastian pointed out.

"I know, " Raiya smiled, "It's stupid, but it's something my mother used to do when I was little. Just tack on 'amen' to anything with any importance whatsoever."

"Well, then. Amen!" Sebastian said. _Haha_ he chuckled to himself, _I wonder if God heard that little prayer._ "Raiyalin, what happened to your mother?"

"She died when I was twelve. That left me to my father, Earl Kaptoire, but he soon got sick of me so I came to live by myself in peace. I'm still supposed to be looking for a perfect rich husband, though."

"That's a sad and rough situation, my Lady. I hope to express my deepest sorrows."

"There's a portrait of her over on that bureau," Raiya pointed. Sebastian looked. He saw the elegant woman sitting on . . . the floor?

"Did she have an aversion to chairs?" he couldn't help but ask. Raiya laughed. She had a pleasing chiming, full sounding sort of laugh.

"Oh no! I had forgotten about that. She didn't want to be depicted as a boring, stoic woman, so she made a fuss to sit on the floor. The painter was appalled and charged us extra." Raiya smiled at the fond memory.

"She looked like you, you know." Sebastian whispered.

"I know, everyone says that. But she had curly hair, and mine's straight. Personally, I think I look like my dad more."

"Let me guess," Sebastian said, "your father has green eyes."

"Yes, how'd you guess that?" Raiya smiled.

"Just a random, wild guess. But I still think you have more of your mother in you. You have her spirit. You refuse to sit in a chair." Raiya blushed.

"I guess . . . " _Is that a good thing_? she wondered. As if that black butler could read her mind, he then spoke.

"It's a wonderfully refreshing thing, you know?" He sighed and sat up. His choppy hair was adorably sticking up in twenty different directions. "I have to go, Miss Raiya, but I will come to see you every opportunity I have. That is, if you want." The intensity of his gaze thrilled Raiya. She sat up in bed and moved over towards the mysterious man.

"I'd love you to come back here." She said, low and steady.

"Yes, my Lady." He replied. And with another stolen kiss and a hop out the window, Sebastian was gone.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Yay! So I think I decided on 17 chapters for now . . . but that could always change! The only fate I haven't completely decided on yet is Raiya and Sebastian! Ah!

THANK YOU FOR READING :D


	11. Chapter 11: That Butler, Deciding

Now the rising action is finally happening! Yay! Ok you know the drill, this isn't mine, Raiya is, and if you don't like it stop reading obviously, but if you do, ENJOY : )

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Chapter 11-That Butler, Deciding**

Sebastian was battling himself. He had to obey his master, but to do that, he'd have to kill Raiya, but he loved Raiya and he couldn't kill her because he loved her, but he had to obey Ciel . . . his head spun in circles. He sat at an expansive desk, made of glossed cherry wood. His long black fingernails tapped against the expensive desk in a loud, steady rhythm. He sat there all day, determined to find a solution. He sat there still, when hours had passed. He had come up with nothing! How could this be? He became so single-minded and frustrated he became mildly delusional.

He imagined Ciel leaning casually on his walking stick in one corner of the room, with his body and soul in one piece. He imagined Raiya sitting daintily on the floor in the other corner, holding a light green parasol above her head.

He heard them speak in overlapping creepy, echoing voices. Ciel's was strong and steady, and Raiya's was soft, but determined.

"Sebastian," Ciel boomed.

"Sebastian," Raiya spoke with a lilt.

"This is an order!" The Earl's words reverberated off the walls.

"I'd love you to come back here!" Raiya's voice countered Ciel's.

"You need me! I know it!" Ciel said.

Raiya continued, "I need you! Help me!"

"Free me!" Ciel shouted intensely, almost whining like a child.

"Don't kill me." Raiya said quietly, but there was a harsh edge in her voice that cut right through the demon.

They called simultaneously, "_Please!"_

Then it all ended and the images appeared to fade into thin air. Sebastian fell out of his chair, and groaned when he hit the hard wood floor. Ugh, what was this? He was never clumsy!

"Damnit," he cursed as he put ice on his head. But at least he knew what he had to do now. He had at last come to a decision. Or in reality, he hadn't ever had a choice to begin with. In the end, he would always stay true to what he knew had to be done, and that was that. But now he had a tough job of saying goodbyes. The butler prepared himself for the daunting task ahead of him. He had to find that godforsaken idiot shinigami before nightfall.

Grell had been about to retire for the day when that beautiful demon Sebastian showed up. Grell had been about to shut his bedroom door when a foot kicked in and stopped it. Grell turned slowly, and when he saw those dark eyes, that long hair, he started jumping up and down.

"Oohh, Sebby-CHAN! Did you come for a little night time visit? To my bedroom too, no less! Heh heh heh!" Grell got way too excited. _Well, he, she, whatever,_ Sebastian thought, _has officially lost it_.

"Funny," the butler deadpanned, "No, I'm here regarding the soul of . . . "he trailed off trying to hide his emotions, "Miss Raiyalin Marie Kaptoire."

"Oh, how boring. I don't want to talk about souls!" Grell cried, "I want some nights working a different job, if you know what I mean!" Sebastian snorted in disgust.

"Please refrain from bringing up any more sensual innuendos and causing me to barf and listen to my dilemma." Grell sighed.

"Oh, you're no fun. But cold, cold as always! Oh Sebby!"

"Grell, do you need me to remind you of the time you had scissors for a scythe?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

"Er, no" Grell blushed, "that's ok. Fine, so the soul?"

"Yes, the soul will be ready to reap tomorrow night. Be ready." Sebastian turned to leave. "And . . . do what you can to save it." The door slammed in Grell's smiling face.

"Wait, Sebby! I can't just save it . . . why? Explain!" Grell ran out after him, but he had already long disappeared. Yet the ever stubborn Grell still called out confused, "Hello? Sebby-chan?"

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

ME - LOVESFANS

THANKS FOR READING!


	12. Chapter 12: That Butler, In Love

Wow, so this chapter was a _little_ too much fun to write! Haha well, have fun reading!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it minus Raiya._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes & undercurrents, some violence, mild sensuality(in this chapter)-but nothing to cause an M rating, very romantical & cutesy)_

**Chapter 12-That Butler, In Love **

Sebastian slipped into Raiya's window silently. The cool night air swirled in, gently playing with Raiya's ebony locks. She sat on the edge of her bed in a deep red dress and black heels. A diamond necklace hung around her exposed, delicate neck. She looked stunning. Sebastian couldn't help but stare. She stared up at the handsome man, dressed in all black with those gorgeous green eyes. Everything about him was perfect. He extended a gloved hand to her saying,

"My Lady, please accept my intrusion."

"It's no intrusion if I asked you to come." Raiya pointed out.

"I'm glad," Sebastian smiled, "You look more beautiful than words can express." Raiya blushed at the praise and stuttered out a response.

"Thank you. You also look beautiful. Ah, I mean you look fine. I mean, nice." Raiya took a deep breath. "Let me start over. Thank you, Sebastian. You look handsome, as always."

"You think I always look handsome?" Sebastian asked, a slight smirk pulling up at the corner of his mouth.

"I suppose that is what I implied, isn't it?" Raiya let out one of her tinkling laughs, "Yes, I do." She rose a bit and slid off the white sheets, revealing a pair of pale, smooth calves for a half of a second. But the demon caught a glance and closed his crimson glowing eyes a moment to refocus. "But," Raiya added, "Don't go getting a big head, now."

Sebastian kept up the playful banter with ease, "Oh, do you have something against big heads? Or just my head?" He had been taking small steps towards the queen-sized bed in front of him. The butler was fairly close now and reached out with one hand to run his index finger over that nearly translucent ivory cheek. Raiya shivered at the intimate touch wanting more.

"I could never have anything against your head. Or you." Raiya whispered, her lips centimeters away from Sebastian's perfect pink lips.

"I feel the same way." Said Sebastian as he inched even closer. The moment their lips connected, Raiya's mind scrambled and her body was in a frenzy. For his part, Sebastian felt like he was on fire-in a good demon-y way of course-and quickly found himself supporting his lean body over Raiya's in a very compromising position. He was breathing heavy, and came up for air. The dizzying feeling he had let up a little and his brain became slightly less foggy. _I-I have to _kill_ her. What am I doing? This was only supposed to be a formal goodbye, and an explanation_, he thought. _I'm being so unfair to her! And I think that I'm falling in-_

His train of thought was interrupted by long fragile fingers running over his collarbone, sending chills straight down his spine. The small hands moved down to unbutton his shirt. The demon let all this happen, even though in the back of his mind, he knew what had to eventually happen. Never mind _eventually_, it would be tomorrow night! He had to stop and explain . . . but he couldn't focus because of this beautiful girl with beautiful eyes staring up at him so longingly. Completely distracted by this sight in front of him, or rather, below him, Sebastian ignored the voice calling to him from the thinking part of his brain and gave in to temptation, love and lust. He leaned down and kissed Raiya with an urgent passion he hadn't known he even possessed. She didn't shy away, and reciprocated without anymore qualms about her marital status, or the lack of it.

After the fact, Raiya relaxed into her plush pillows and Sebastian's arms. She turned to look at him. His eyes had gone back to an endless blackness. She smiled, playing over the night in her head, loving how safe and truly happy she felt with this black butler, Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" she said softly.

"Mmhm?" He turned his head to Raiya.

"I-I've falleninloveyou," She said in a rush. Instead of the pure want and need he'd felt previously, Sebastian felt deep pain cut through his very essence when she uttered those words. But if there was any time to admit his true feelings, it would have to be now.

"I love you too. So much. Remember that, Raiya, no matter what happens. You have to promise me!" The ferocious intensity in this sudden change of mood startled the girl. But without hesitation, she answered,

"Of course. I'll always remember you, Sebastian." This pained the demon even more. His eyes began to glow amber, and they were quickly heading towards a fiery red. He tried to control himself.

"Miss Raiyalin Marie Kaptoire, I will always care more deeply than a demon should for you. Please excuse me, but I must leave." A very surprised and confused Raiya was left sitting in bed, staring out her window. She saw nothing but a black, black night sky.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Review! I love to know what my readers are thinking! As always...

Thanks for taking the time to read! It means the world to me!


	13. Chapter 13: That Demon, Murder

I decided to split my original ch 13 into ch 13 and 14! So now theres a plan for at least 19 chapters, and maybe 20 as an epilogue. Enjoy! Yay!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it minus Raiya._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, mild sensuality & romancey)_

**Chapter 13-That Demon, Murder**

Sebastian sped away from the Kaptoire Estate and found himself running to where it all began. He hacked away at the branches that slashed his face. He blindly stumbled-that's right, SEBASTIAN stumbled-but he just kept going. At last, he reached the place. He was in that clearing, the same one he'd entered a contract with the demon so long ago. He was hunched over and panting hard. What had he been thinking? He shook his head. Clearly, he hadn't been thinking at all. He meant to explain and apologize to Raiya, not _sleep with her_. But for the first time in ages, he'd felt something more than just lowly human desire. He'd felt an emotional attachment to the girl he somehow felt so connected with, although they'd just met. It was like it was all meant to happen. But in about twelve hours, he'd have to murder her. He had to murder the one person he had cared about very deeply, despite all the stuff in the demonic code, since Ciel Phantomhive.

The demon collapsed and leaned against a tree trunk towards the edge of the little clearing. He watched the sky become lighter and lighter. The sun never peeked out behind those dark clouds and with a grimace Sebastian noted how fitting the dreary weather was. He sat there lost in thought all day. He thought about Ciel and Raiya. The two humans, two living beings really, that he'd ever cared about, but in such different ways. He'd protect Ciel no matter what the cost. He loved Ciel like the brother and family he'd never truly had. He could tell what the boy was thinking just by his expressions, they had been that close. This latest and probably last request from Ciel hit a nerve in Sebastian that he thought demons couldn't possess. It hurt him to hear Ciel cry out for help without caring who heard. Ciel was trapped and longed to be free. At the same time, Raiya had a quiet strength. While Ciel could overpower a room by his words and actions, Raiya could captivate a person by one look or a smile. She was harsh edges, but could be softened by trust. She longed for independence and a chance to prove herself. How could Sebastian betray that trust? After he'd given himself completely over to her as not only a loyal friend, but as a lover? He sighed heavily as his thoughts were haunted by brilliant bright blue and green eyes.

Dusk fell over the clearing, and Sebastian knew it was time. He got up from his tree station and squared his shoulders. He didn't mind taking his time going back to that room, but when he heard the shrieking he quickened his pace considerably. He hastily jumped in his usual way, as per window. The sight in front of him pained him almost greater than he could manage. The two people he loved, having an invisible fight. Raiya was screaming, her delicate body convulsing on the floor.

"Why does it hurt so much . . ." she whimpered in fetus position. She hadn't even noticed Sebastian's presence. _Ah_, Sebastian thought, _so Ciel is trying to break out himself, is he?_

"Ciel!" he called sharply. At once, Raiya's emerald eyes snapped onto the black butler. Despite her condition, she hissed and managed to get on her knees.

"What are you doing here? Why are you back here? Make it stop! _Please_." Again, the plaintive "please" got to Sebastian. Raiya still trusted him for now, and it broke his heart. The demon had to steady his breath before continuing.

"I'm _trying_. Just let me speak to Ciel."

"Whatever it takes. I trust you." It was the worst possible thing she could've said at that moment. Sebastian held her gaze for an extra second before saying tersely,

"Don't." He looked away and called again, "Ciel!" Raiya winced when that voice came back again.

"Sebastian! You promised! You have to listen to my orders! I should've given you a specific date! I should've known you'd make me suffer." Ciel grumbled.

"So you tried to take matters into your own small boy hands?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, which were glowing red.

"I did." Ciel said indignantly.

"Oh and I can see it's working so well." Sebastian commented drily. "You know, I was here to free you but it looks like you're doing just fine on your own . . . "

"You bastard! Come free me NOW!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian knelt on one knee, nodded towards his master's soul, and rose to the occasion. He would protect his replacement little brother until the very end. Raiya didn't need his care like Ciel did. Rather, Sebastian was the one who needed Raiya, not the other way around. So he turned to Raiya, still contorted on the floor, and then whipped a dagger out of his pocket.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: That Demon, Pained

Chapter 14! I know it's really short but the next chapter is my longest yet. And sorry for the late update, I was busy petitioning and all ; ) Alright, well enjoy and by now I'm so done putting warnings and crap...but I have to :/

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Chapter 14-That Demon, Pained **

Raiya was curled up writhing in pain, so she didn't see Sebastian pull out the knife with a trembling, contract-marked hand. Ciel finally calmed down enough for Raiya to revert to a sitting position. Using her long, slender arms, she pushed herself up. As she struggled, Sebastian came within inches of her back gripping the dagger. He was poised, waiting for her to turn around. When she didn't, he called her name softly, gently.

"Raiyalin." She used all her energy turning around, turning to that voice she trusted. Sebastian saw huge green eyes grow wider when she saw the weapon. She might as well have been shouting it, because he could tell exactly what she was thinking. _You promised, Sebastian, you swore you wouldn't kill me_. Before he could think about it any longer, he plunged the knife deep into her chest. He withdrew the bloody knife just as her head hit the floor with a hollow thud. In shock, Sebastian knelt down beside the body and closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek. He laid a hand on the fatal wound he made and whispered a last goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Miss Raiya. I love you. Farewell." Just as the farewell slipped from his lips, Grell crashed in through the window.

"I'm here, I'm here! Sorry for the delay, Sebas-chan." He fluttered his eyelashes at the handsome butler kneeling next to a dead girl. "Ah, this is her, eh? Hmm, what a pity. She was beautiful."

"Yes, she was." Sebastian was still staring soberly at the mangled body in front of him. "Grell . . . "

"Oooh you called my name?" Grell sauntered towards Sebastian and laid a red tipped finger on his shoulder.

"Kindly get off me, you repulsive creature. Shut her eyelids. I can't look at that damn green any more. " Grell did as he asked, and in afterthought spoke.

"Sebas-chan, do you love this woman?" Grell inquired. Sebastian turned his back towards the overcurious flamboyant man.

"That is a personal matter." He barked out gruffly. Grell's heart plummeted. His Sebby-chan had found someone else to love! Oh well, there was always that sexy guy at work with the sunglasses.

"Grell! Quit daydreaming and get reaping!" Sebastian ordered.

"Oops, sorry." Grell took out his scythe and revved it up. "Demons are so impatient these days!" He muttered under his breath. Sebastian forced himself to watch as the chainsaw ripped through Raiya's perfect skin and more blood poured out. Movie strips circled around her still corpse and her life played out on screen.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Hehe let me know what you think so far!

THANKS FOR READING!


	15. Chapter 15: That Lady, Raiyalin

**Yes, the chapter numbering is different because I changed the original chapter 15 into 15 and 16. So if you were on 16 before, now you're on 17. Not _too_ difficult, I hope. Sorry for any confusion.

Yay! Chapter 15! This one's pretty long, so have fun!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. And BTW, even dead Raiya is still mine ;) _

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Chapter 15-That Lady, Raiyalin**

There was Raiya as a baby, wrapped in a light pink blanket, held in her mother's arms. Baby Raiya squirmed and had her eyes shut tightly. Little fists waved around in the air as she tried to get her bearings. The Earl Kaptoire stood next to his wife and child. He looked down and said to his wife,

"Ah, Anna, this one's a fighter." Raiya's mother smiled.

"She sure is a strong one, my little Raiyalin." At the sound of her mother's voice, the infant opened her eyes, revealing a large pair of sparkling green eyes. The cinematic record skipped ahead to Raiya, age twelve, already unknowingly beautiful, wearing a black gown. She gazed with heavy sorrow at the coffin in the front of a church. The priest's voice boomed out among bursts of tears from the people.

"Lady Anna Kaptoire lived a good life. She would be honored . . ." The priest's voice turned into an echo and the scene switched. It was presumably at the Kaptoire Estate.

"Father, I beg of you. Let me stay." Raiya was pleading, hands smacked down on a honey colored wooden desk. An older, weary Earl Kaptoire sat behind it.

"You can only stay if you get married to a suitable man of high rank. I cannot let you stay and roam these halls freely like a child. Grow up, Raiyalin." His countenance was stern, but it was the bored tone of his voice that bugged Raiya.

"Grow up." She repeated with a deadly seriousness. "Don't tell me to grow up. I lived without a mother the last four years of my life. And I'd be better off living without a father too. You have done nothing but travel, and leave me alone in this huge empty house. When people ask about mother, you don't react. Did you even love her?" The Earl Kaptoire opened his mouth but quickly shut it. She held up her hand. "No, don't answer that." Tears streamed down her face now. "You're a disgraceful heartless man. I refuse to marry so that you can keep your pride. If I can't live here, I'll live elsewhere. I have my inheritance money from mother. I can afford it. This is the last time you'll see me." Raiya ran up the long marble staircase and began throwing clothes in a suitcase. The Earl turned to look at a portrait behind his desk, of his wife sitting on the floor. He sighed and thought, _Well, Raiyalin was always her mother's daughter. _The scene faded out and opened on something new.

Sebastian kept watching with a twisted, guilty interest. He was amazed by Raiya's audacity. Only a month after she'd gotten her own place, she'd caught word of the Earl Kaptoire having died of a heart attack. She attended and even spoke briefly at the funeral. Being single and an only child, she automatically became the Kaptoire heir. She then was then able to name her new surroundings the Kaptoire Estate. He allowed his mind to wander as he watched the less interesting points of her life flash by. But when he saw his wretched brother Claude suddenly appear at her door, he became riveted. His eyes glowed red, glued to the moving images.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Like it? Or not? Feedback is appreciated!

THANKS FOR READING : )


	16. Chapter 16: That Brother, Intruding

Claude the creepy demon... o_O

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Ch. 16-That Brother, Intruding**

Raiya, now almost seventeen, opened the door on a windy, rainy evening. A tall, handsome man with golden eyes stood on her doorstep.

"Might I come in and warm up for a few minutes, miss?" He asked, most cordially.

"Y-yes, I suppose so. Come in." She opened the door wider and took his soaked hat and coat. When she turned back around to face the man, he was much too close for comfort. He put one hand against the wall behind her and leaned over the girl's slim body. She wore a simple navy blue dress that day. The lightweight material fell perfectly on her figure. She pressed her back against the wall of the foyer.  
"What do you want from me?" She demanded.

"I want you to get me a nice cup of tea, preferably not Earl Grey," Claude added with a grimace, "and agree to my terms."

"Fine, I'll get you your tea when you sit down." Raiya released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when Claude finally walked towards the living room.

"And my terms?" Claude called over his shoulder.

"Regarding what?" Raiya asked as she prepared the tea.

"My brother, Sebastian." Claude replied. When he saw Raiya's pure look of confusion he tried to explain. "I went to see this lady, ah man actually, and she-_he_-showed me the future. You and my brother will fall in love and get married." Raiya wouldn't have believed any of this normally, but there was something about this dark man that made her not trust him exactly, but she did believe him, as crazy as it seemed.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Claude was incredulous.

"Yup, okay. Now what's the catch." _Damn, she's smarter than I thought_, Claude thought. Out loud he said,

"Oh, uh, he'll kill you. I hope."

"EXCUSE ME?" Raiya shouted. "Why do you HOPE?"  
"Er, well see, my brother and I, we're a bit competitive, so I figure if I hide this soul he wants-"

"Soul? Wait a minute." Raiya narrowed her eyes. "I know what you are. I knew you weren't human. You're a demon! And so is this Sebastian!"

"You guessed right. You're quite intelligent you know." Claude said in a seductive tone, which really was just creepy.

"Stuff it." Raiya was not amused. "What were you saying before that?"

"Right, so there's this kid, Phantomhive I think? Yeah so-"

"Phantomhive of the Funtom Company?" Raiya gasped.

"Quit interrupting me." Claude was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, continue."

"I'm going to steal Phantomhive's soul from his contracted demon, Sebastian. Then Sebastian will have to do as Phantomhive says, which will be to free his master. But you see, the soul will be inside of you, so Sebastian will have to kill his beloved in order to save his master because he has to follow the demonic code, or aesthetics as you humans like to say, in order to obtain Ciel's soul for devouring! See? It's brilliant!" Claude finished. Raiya could do nothing but stare at this sadistic, twisted demon sitting on _her_ sofa, holding _her_ tea cup.

"A-and why would I agree to that?" Raiya stammered out at last.

"Because," Claude smiled evilly, "I can make you relive your depressing childhood over and over until you say yes." Raiya gulped. _What had her mother always said about opening doors to strangers_, she chided herself, o_h yeah, DON'T DO IT._

"Alright. But wipe my memory after the soul is hidden. I don't want to know any of this." She shuddered.

"Deal," Claude's fangs glistened in the dim candlelit room. "Goodbye." And with the tip of a hat he vanished. Just like that.

Sebastian, who was still transfixed by what he was watching, couldn't help but think in the back of his mind, _Hmm,_ _I remember the days when we were allowed to use that teletransportation trick._ He finally understood just how much his brother had manipulated his life as a demon. Sebastian let his attention slip as he saw himself on the screen. He studiously ignored Grell's various reactions.

"Oooh, Sebas-chan! I knew your body was beautiful! Ooooh Sebas-chan, you sly fox! Oooh Sebas-chan! Sebas-chan! SEBAS-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER! AHHHH I DON"T WANT TO SEE THIS!"

The demon did pay attention to the very end of the cinematic record though, if just to look into her emerald eyes once more. He watched himself stab Raiya. He was angry and bitter at his brother. He couldn't believe he fell for another one of Claude's plots. But mostly, he was mad at himself, for murdering the love of his long existence. The pain he felt was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Not even when he discovered Claude's craftiness for stealing Ciel's soul. Not even then, did he really think his heart was completely, irrevocably shattered.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

Like it? Or not? Feedback is appreciated!

THANKS FOR READING : )


	17. Chapter 17: His Soul, Released

Omg so close to the end now! Whoo! Kind of disappointed actually haha well enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: You all know I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it (sadly)__. _But_, Raiya is _mine_ mwahaha._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, (coming up soon) mild sensuality & depressing)_

**Chapter 17-His Soul, Released**

At last everything went black, and the strips of film curled up and faded into the air. Sebastian stood with his hands clenched at his sides. He stared at the floor with anger and anguish glowing in his ruby eyes.

"Well," Grell broke the silence, "that was quite a show." When no reply came, Grell looked over at the demon. He stood tense, unmoving. "Sebastian? It's over." Sebastian's eyes flashed.

"I know it's over!" he snapped. "Don't tell me what I already know, idiot!" Grell blinked in surprise. Where was the placid, reliable butler he was accustomed to?

"I-I'm sorry . . ." Sebastian heard the fear in Grell's voice and was filled with a greater hatred of himself. He attempted a half-hearted apology.

"I didn't mean to take it out on you . . . I just . . . " Sebastian felt a lump in his throat. When he saw her delicate, broken body lying in a pool of her own blood, every dam broke and he fell on his knees and let himself go. His breath hitched and he covered his face still trying to hang on to a piece of his pride. "Raiya!" He cried out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry . . ." Grell stood awkwardly unsure of what to do. He stepped closer to the butler, and reached out his hand. He gently pat Sebastian on the back.

"I-It's ok, Sebastian." He said, hoping Sebastian missed the odd look that crossed his face. He was stunned that he was comforting the ever strong and powerful Sebastian. Moreover, he was being serious, not flirting in an overt manner. It was a defense mechanism, he supposed. He hid how strong his true feelings were from Sebastian, because he knew they could never in a million years be together. A shinigami and a demon? Ha, it was wrong in every way possible. _So why, in this moment, touching him, does it feel so right_, Grell wondered in frustration.

These deep thoughts were interrupted when Grell felt a shift in Sebastian's body. The butler tensed up, and stared at Raiya's body, frozen. What had he seen? Was he just remembering something? Grell was so confused at the moment . . . but then he saw what had caught the demon's attention. A soft glow of light was coming from within Raiya's midsection, and it appeared to be slowly moving up towards the wound in Raiya's heart. It was a little ball of white light. The glow started off dim, but as it moved, it became brighter, although it never reached a blinding sort of bright. Neither Grell nor Sebastian could move a muscle, as they were equally transfixed on this up close and personal view of Ciel Phantomhive's trapped soul. The thing gained speed and easily came to the pale skin's surface. His soul travelled through the bloody wound with ease and floated up. Now that it was in the air, it bluish tint became more evident. It was of a foggy white/navy blue hue that could only really be experienced in person. It was beautiful and pure, but also tarnished and scarred in ways that should never happen to such a clean, white soul. The blue streaks amongst the white were swirling around, like restless evil spirits. It was complicated, yet simple. And then Sebastian realized, it was many things, good, bad, strong, beautiful and heartbreaking, but it was undeniably one thing. It was Ciel.

Sebastian had freed his master and ended Raiya's life. He was relieved that it was almost over. He needed to decide what to do with Ciel's soul . . . he felt it would be strange to devour it after everything that had happened. He finally stood up and caught the floating soul. He held it in his hands. It was warm where the white touched his skin and at the same time, cool from the dark midnight blue swirls. He smiled. He finally had Ciel's soul for himself. It was safe. Ciel would be safe. From Claude and everything else. For all his moods and attitude, Ciel was really just a tired child in not only an adult world, but a supernatural realm as well. _He had to grow up too fast_, Sebastian thought sadly. In many ways, it reminded him of his own lonely childhood, yearning for family. When he never found it, he too fell into the allure of the devil's dealings. And now look where he was. Power radiated through Sebastian when he held that soul, so full of longing, determination, sorrow, and surprised, he also discovered, love. So Ciel had found love after all. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that comforting thought. He had some business to attend to, so what could he do with Ciel's soul while he pondered what he should do with it? As much as he didn't necessarily like it, he knew he could hand it over to that shinigami and it would be safe . . . Sebastian glanced at Grell, who at the moment, was gazing at him ever so seriously.

"Grell, do not reap this soul, okay? I know you're supposed to hate me and all, but . . . well, I can see in your eyes that you could never hate me. So please, keep it safe. If not for me, then for him." Grell couldn't look away from those dark, dark eyes.

"Um, oh. Of course, Sebastian." An embarrassed Grell took the magnificent soul in his hands.

"Stay here, and protect it at all costs. I'll return as soon as I ah, 'visit' my _dear_ brother." With a twisted smile, Sebastian disappeared through his usual route, via window.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Any feedback is appreciated : )

THANKS FOR READING!


	18. Chapter 18: Her Soul, Clean

Only 2 chapters to go! Can't believe how much fun this has been! Hope you like it! (And if you don't then why are you on chapter 18 . . . XD)

_**Disclaimer: You guys know how it goes, I wish I owned Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it (in other words, I _don't_)__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

_Blah, blah blah...ok the story now : )_

**Chapter 18-Her Soul, Clean**

Grell kept his eyes glued to the spot where Sebastian stood only moments ago. He replayed the scene that had just played out over and over. To his horror, Mr. Sutcliffe realized the demon knew. The demon had known Grell's true feelings . . . but how? He'd been careful to never show any true emotion through his over the top affection and shameless flirting. He'd thought he'd fooled Sebastian into thinking that he it was all just to pester him and for no other real reason, other than perhaps lust. But Sebastian had known all along. Well, of course he had. After all, he _was_ one hell of a butler. Grell shook his head and sighed. Because he truly loved Sebastian-god forbid, a demon-he wished Sebastian every happiness the life of a demon could offer. So that is why he stood there and took care of this soul Sebastian wanted so desperately. Love can be very powerful. Love is the reason why Grell was currently trying to think of a way to bring Raiya back, so that his one true love in life-Sebastian Michaelis-would be happy. He stood there, keeping Ciel's soul cupped in his hands, thinking, thinking, thinking . . .

Grell was becoming more and more frustrated. He couldn't think of any way to save this young woman. She wasn't going to do anything super important in her life. She wasn't going to win any awards, or make a scientific discovery or a huge impact on society. So what would be a reason to keep her around? Grell studied her dead body, not wanting to touch it. _That's the undertaker's job,_ he reasoned, _I don't have to do a thing_. But the image of Sebastian's horrified, stricken face nagged at him so much that he felt compelled to at least clean her up a bit.

Grell ran into a problem while fixing her arms. He wasn't sure how they should be placed. He felt crossed over her chest wasn't right, and leaving them by her sides was too unfinished. He suddenly had an idea. Still holding Ciel's soul, he went outside and found one red rose and one white rose. He mixed the red rose into a paste and added water. Then he took the white rose, got rid of all the thorns on the stem, and dipped its edges into the red paste. After watching the homemade red dye spread throughout the petal's veins, he placed the white rose in the forever still hands of Raiya. Her hands rested on her stomach, gently holding a beautiful rose. The delicate white petals, tinged with red, fluttered in the slight breeze coming from the window. Her hair fell over her pale shoulders; completely in contrast with the pure white of her evening gown. On her feet were dainty silver heels. Grell crossed her ankles, to show respect for such a young girl's death before going into her bathroom closet in search of fancy sheets. He found thin, silken sheets that were perfect for the situation. He chose a deep purple and a bright, green that matched her eyes. He laid them over her body in sort of a burial ceremony. Grell put the purple one down first, signifying her high social status. But it was green one that was really more important. That went on top, because Raiya was a wide-eyed beauty. She was dark, passionate, and so strong. She was perfect for Sebastian. Grell had just finished fixing the corners of the green cloth when he noticed a man in a black suit and shinigami glasses. Mr. Sutcliffe froze.

"Grell, did you really try at all?" Will asked. Grell was initially worried that her boss had seen him having such a private moment, well, not so privately, but then he heard Will's question.  
"Wait, are you saying that you want to _help_ me recover Raiya?" Grell could've been knocked over with a feather, he was so surprised.

"Well," Will hesitated, "Yes." He put a hand up to cease Grell's squealing. "But it's not to support your strange fascination with this body, I assure you. It's a more important reason, one that displays my dedication and dutifulness to my job as a shinigami." Grell raised his eyebrows. Will liked to grandstand a lot.

"_And_," He prompted.

"Oh, right. It's really quite simple. It's because this girl was never meant to die. She was tricked into it by a demon. Although I can sense that demon is currently dying. Anyways, Raiya Kaptoire should still be alive. As for falling in love with that demon Sebastian, well, it can't be helped really. When he returns here I'll tell him about the price he has to pay for falling in love with Raiya." Will saw Grell's questioning look. "You'll see. Now I guess we just wait for him to come back. Nice job with the body, by the way. It's peaceful." _Is Will praising me_, Grell thought in utter shock_, I think that was a compliment!_ "But," Will continued on. Grell sighed. Of course there was something. "You missed a thorn on the rose stem.

"Did I?" Grell looked and saw his boss was right. Well, when _wasn't_ Will right? One thorn poked out from the stem, about two thirds of the way up, facing outward. Grell observed it and almost fixed it, then realized how fitting it really was with it. So he just left it. "Will, I can't tamper with haunting reality. I'll leave it as is." Will shrugged noncommittally and glanced at his watch. Both shinigamis kept to their own thoughts as they waited for that butler to return.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know if you don't mind.

THANKS FOR READING SO SO SO MUCH!


	19. Chapter 19: That Butler, Revenge

Ignore any discrepancies or typos throughout this chapter or any others, they're minor and accidental! Thanks :P

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence/blood (in this chapter), & mild sensuality)_

**Chapter 19-That Butler, Revenge**

_In the meantime_ . . . Sebastian had arrived; he was on the Trancy Estate. He stood in a tree outside a tall window, half covered by a thick, cranberry colored curtain. He wondered why Claude was still living here, when his master died long ago. It occurred to him that Claude had most likely had nowhere else to go. Maybe no humans would make a contract with him. This thought caused Sebastian to smirk wickedly. His moment of amusement was short, when his hands got caught in a very sticky, particularly strong spider's web. A too familiar chuckle rang out as Claude stepped out from behind the tree.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The more Sebastian struggled to free his hand, the more caught up he became. His eyes glowed red. He let out a low growl, very strongly resembling a canine.

"Oh?" Claude asked with mock surprise, "I'm sorry, but if I recall correctly, weren't you more of a cat person?" Sebastian just narrowed his eyes. His mind was whirring a mile a minute. _How to get my hands free_ . . . he thought. He had a theory and decided he might as well test it. He relaxed as much as possible, as if his body was simply dead weight. Claude widened his oddly tinted yellow eyes in surprise.

"Wha . . ." Sebastian had relaxed so much, the silky yet strong strands had thought they were empty and loosened their grip considerably-enough for Sebastian to gently slip out of them and take out his set of silverware he always carried everywhere. Today though, he'd thought to bring a giant carving knife as well. You never knew when it could come in handy. Mr. Michaelis looked down at the other butler's face. Shock was written all over it. Sebastian laughed.

"Oh, you thought I'd never seen that trick before? You merely caught me by surprise. I didn't think you were stupid enough to use your strongest weapon first." Sebastian swung down from the tall tree with ease and oddly, a certain grace. He smiled with all his fangs and walked closer to his brother. He put away all his utensils except the carving knife. "This is all I should need, don't you think?" His smile grew wider with each step he took.

Claude was terrified. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that Sebastian knew him better than anyone, and it was those who knew you best that can hurt you the most. He backed away from his demon brother, but realized he was completely trapped when his back hit a huge bush covered in prickly thorns. Sebastian forced him back farther into the bush. Claude winced as he felt unnaturally sharp thorns-some concoction of Sebastian's no doubt-dig into his back through his clothes.

"Sebastian," Claude gritted his teeth as the thorns grew even more. "What is this?" Sebastian held a cool stare with no sympathy as he answered in monotone.

"You see, the bush has a sort of spell on it. It will retract its thorn when you are truly sorry for stripping me of my childhood, kidnapping Ciel, raping Ciel, and purposely making me fall in love with Raiya," Sebastian's voice cracked, "and only so that I'll have to kill her in the end. As long as you're not truly sorry, the thorns will continue to grow. At this rate, they may grow until they go all the way through your body. I could tell them to stop, or they wait until you're dead. That's how the enchantment Kanashii Ketsueki (sorrowful blood) works." Claude stared at the face of his brother in utter horror. Half of Sebastian's narrow face was covered in shadows, so Claude could only see half of a upturned face.

"You're cruel to smile in my pain! You were always jealous! You've become sadistic out of jealousy? Is that your life? No wonder you had such an attachment to that child, Ciel. You were both begging demons for second chances for revenge. Image that, Sebastian. A human and a demon are more similar, more _compatible_, than we ever were or will be as blood relatives-even as brothers. It makes me sad to think about it." Claude lowered his head.

"Sadness and sorrow are not the same things, Claude."

"I." Claude twisted in pain as the sharp thorns plunged deeper. Sebastian heard a rib crack. "Know." Claude cried out and started panting. _Like a dog_, Sebastian thought to himself, _oh the irony_. "That. I just . . . want a chance to . . . fight you . . . fairly."

"I'd like to see you try," Sebastian scoffed before adding with a dangerous amount of false sweetness "Oh, did I forget to mention that you can pull away from the thorns at any time, provided you can get past me?" Claude glowered.

"Y-you bastard!" Claude reasoned that he could get up and fight fairly, but he'd die more quickly from the wounds from that damn mutant bush. He could also die a slow and painful death by staying put. Neither was really a great choice. If only he'd try to get up earlier! With a groan Claude inched forward, feeling searing pain throughout his entire body, minus his legs. _I've got to move before those thorns enter my skull_, he thought and shuddered. This thinking did the trick though, and he moved forward at a much faster pace.

"Ughh!" He let out a strangled cry as he felt the sharp tips leave his body and the blood pouring out. Mr. Faustus stood up very shakily.

"Now, this isn't really what I'd call a fair fight . . . but it will have to do." Sebastian commented. Claude, in a fit of rage and a pain induced delusion, ran straight at Sebastian, producing a strong spider's thread as he went. He swiftly tied up the silken strands into a whip, and started lashing his brother with all the strength he could muster. Sebastian was a little surprised with this sudden turn of events. When the speedily made whip slashed across his face, he'd had enough. He drew out his knife, and threw it in the same place he'd killed Raiya. It was the quickest way for death, a final merciful act on Sebastian's part. Claude collapsed in a pile of his own bloodied clothes and battered body. His golden eyes fluttered closed, finally admitting defeat. Sebastian quickly dug a hole, buried his brother and left the Trancy Estate.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

1 chapter left . . . so bittersweet :D I love my readers forever ((((hugs))))

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: That Dilemma, Resolved

So I decided to add an epilogue! Its only like 2 paragraphs though haha but still. I'm sad this is almost over : ( Well, R & R!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Chapter 20-That Dilemma, Resolved **

Sebastian swooped in Raiya's bedroom window, landing with a soft thump. First he took in Grell's content look, then the shinigami Will, and lastly, the green and purple silken sheets that were now draped over Raiya's body, gently dipping in and out of the small curves in her figure. Sebastian could do nothing but stare for awhile. Finally, he got out,

"Grell . . . did you . . ." Grell, back to his over flirtatious self responded eagerly,

"Yes, Sebby-chan! I did it allll for you! Tee hee!" Grell spun with glee like a little girl dancing in the rain.

"It's beautiful, Grell. Thank you." Sebastian murmured, touched by the shinigamis thoughtfulness. He turned to Will.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Will refrained from rolling his eyes. Of course he had a reason for showing up!

"I have important information for you regarding the death of Miss Kaptoire and the Earl Phantomhive. Also, I take it you have killed Mr. Faustus, your brother, while Grell here took care of Ciel's soul?"

"That is correct," Sebastian replied, "Claude is dead. It's over and done with. He is no longer a problem and will cause no more destruction amongst innocent humans."

"That's good, although I disapprove of the way you demons like to fight." Will looked at Sebastian over his rectangular glasses. "Sebastian ignored the jab and motioned for him to continue. "Anyways, as for Raiya's death: She was never meant to die. She was forced into it by Claude! Also, you weren't supposed to kill her. You didn't have to kill her to free Ciel, Sebastian. There was another option."

"WHAT? What are you saying? Answer me now, Will! ANSWER ME!" Sebastian didn't lose his temper frequently, but when he did, it wasn't pretty.

"When you fell in love with Raiya, you completely disregarded and ignored everything Ciel had ordered you to do. It also went against your demonic code. The minute you fell in love with Raiya, the contract you and Ciel shared was considered invalid. So, you didn't have to do what Ciel said. You didn't have to free him by killing Raiya. You didn't have to free him at all. Furthermore, now you can do whatever you please with the soul. Sebastian, I know you care too much for Ciel to devour his soul. I know you'd want it to be different and here's your chance." It took a moment for all this to sink in, but almost without hesitation, Sebastian's thoughts escaped his lips.

"He deserves to be reunited with his parents . . . in Heaven. Where I can never go, where I am forbidden to set foot in, but Ciel deserves it. Will, send him there please."

"What? You don't trust me to do it?" Grell interjected. Will sighed.

"Grell, please, not now. Okay, Sebastian, if you really want that it can be done."

"I'm sure." Sebastian felt the full weight of this decision, this sacrifice, but his calm, steady voice didn't betray his feelings. Will just nodded. Taking the soul from Grell, he walked over to the window. Slowly he opened his cupped hands and released the small ball of light. It floated up into the starry night sky, carried by a breeze.

"Farewell, Bocchan." Sebastian whispered under his breath. He could've sworn he heard the young, but mature voice of Ciel Phantomhive call back to him.

"Goodbye, my butler. Thank you." Sebastian's eyes became ever so slightly glassy. For Ciel to say 'thank you' to his butler was huge. The three supernaturals, Grell, Will, and Sebastian, all watched the soft glow disappear into a sky of blackness. It had twinkled a moment, before going completely out of sight. Sebastian cleared his throat and spoke humbly.

"Will, Grell . . . I never thought the day would come I'd bow my head to a pair of shinigamis, but here I am. Thank you for everything. I am truly grateful."

"Ooooh you are welcome, Sebby-chan! Anyytime you can call me up!" Grell squealed.

"Grell!" Will snapped, "Cut it out!"

"Oh," Grell grumbled, "Relax, Will. Are your shinigami glasses too tight?"

"What? No!" Will reached to adjust his glasses.

"That was a joke!" Grell sighed in exasperation. "Alright, we're leaving."

"Never get paid overtime, not a cent!" Will muttered.

"And Sebastian?" Grell added.

"Yes?"  
"We did as you asked." said Grell, holding a black book open. He quickly wrote something down.

"What did I ask?" Sebastian tried to remember but his brain scattered.

"We saved her." The black book was shut swiftly with a little thump.

Grell motioned to the silken sheets. It was a clear a body was stirring beneath them. When Sebastian's back was turned, Grell gave a sad smile towards the stunned, love struck butler before vanishing with Will into the dark night.

TBC . . .

**A/N:**

To each individual reader: Thank you so much for reading this! I love you!

Thanks for reading!


	21. Epilogue:That Couple, Happily Ever After

So this is it! I will miss this little community, but I intend to post more stories when I get an idea :/ haha I hope you enjoy reading this! I had tons of fun making this stuff up ^_^

_**Disclaimer: For the last time :.( I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or anything associated with it__. I only claim my OC Raiyalin Kaptoire._

_**Warning: lots of OOC-ness and an OC_

_**Rated: T-(Supernatural, dark themes, some violence, & mild sensuality)_

**Epilogue-That Couple, Happily Ever After**

Sebastian:

When I pulled the sheets off of her, I was shocked to see her eyelids fluttering open. Endless green eyes stared up at me. Although I was quite lost in the moment, I still noticed the beautiful job Grell had done. The red tinged white rose, the dress and shoes, just everything was done perfectly. I had to hand to Grell, the guy had some sort of fashion sense.

"Sebastian?" The softest voice entered my ears.

"I'm here." I reached for her hand. It was freezing, and her skin had gotten paler if that was possible. She accepted it gratefully and a small smile played at her lips.

"What happened to me? All I remember is a dagger, and then pain and . . . your face. Sebastian, I feel oddly calm. And myself. Why?"  
"Well, now you aren't housing Ciel's soul as well as your own," I said. "But I'll explain everything later, okay?"  
"Okay, I trust you." I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." I stated the clear, undeniable truth.

"I love you too, black butler. But how is this going to work? Me a human, you a demon, everything upside down, me clueless . . . Sebastian, this won't work! I can't handle this, I don't even know where I am right now and-" She worried too much.

"Raiyalin." I cut her off and bent down kissed her ever so lightly on the cheek. She seemed so fragile. But then I looked back in her eyes, and remembered her incredible strength. After all, she had quite a bit of power over me.

"It'll be fine, no, great. We'll be great, and we'll make it work. Together." I reached my arms under her lightweight body and carried her to the window. Her white gown was draped over me, filling my lungs with her scent.

"Raiya, look outside. Look at the stars. We can go anywhere, do anything. Do you believe me?" I asked fiercely. When she looked straight at me, I finally figured out the strength in all that green. Steel colored flecks in a sea of green made her strong. It made me feel stronger when she gazed directly into me. And said,

"Yes."

_~THE END~_

**A/N:**

Wow. It's over. Now what will I do with my life...jk, kind of.

Special thanks to my readers who supported me from Day 1!

Thanks to everyone to even clicked on the story, because in some way it was a small, yet important encouragement.

I also want to acknowledge my friends who got me into manga/anime and fangirling lol and for listening to me talk about this fanfic : )

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS WHOLE THING I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


End file.
